The invention relates to a drive train device for a motor vehicle.
A drive train device for a motor vehicle has already been known from EP 1 900 468 A2, and also from U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,107A, having a component and having an element which is partially cast into the component, wherein the component and the cast-in element are made of different materials.
A generic drive train device for a motor vehicle is known from JP2009168116A, having at least one component included for the purpose of transmitting a torque, and at least one element which is partially cast into the component, the element included for the purpose of transmitting the torque, wherein the component and the cast-in element are made of different materials, and wherein the component is indirectly connected, in a manner which transmits torque, to at least one further component which is included for the purpose of transmitting a torque, via the cast-in element, in such a manner that the torque can only be transmitted between the components via the cast-in element.
The invention particularly addresses the problem of economically producing a drive train device using lightweight construction. This problem is addressed by an embodiment according to the invention of a drive train device.
The invention proceeds from a drive train device for a motor vehicle, having at least one component for transmitting a torque, and having at least one element partially cast into the component, to transmit the torque, wherein the component and the cast-in element are made of different materials.
It is suggested that the drive train device has a sealing device that is included for the purpose of sealing a junction between the component and the cast-in element. The element which is cast into the component enables the component to have an indirect, torque-transmitting connection, via the cast-in element, to at least one further component which serves the purpose of transmitting a torque, thereby allowing the torque to be transmitted between the components via the cast-in element. As a result, it is possible for the component comprising the cast-in element to be made of a first material, and the further component to be made of a second material which differs from the first material, thereby making it possible to design the production of the drive train device more flexibly, particularly as regards the selection of a connection method for the torque-transmitting connection of the components. The material of the cast-in element can be adapted to the material of the further component in anticipation of a connection to the further component, and as a result the connection between the components can be designed in a particularly reliable, robust, and cost-effective manner without the need to accept restrictions in the selection of the materials of the components. In particular, one of the components can be constructed of a particularly light material compared to the other component, so that the drive train device can have a particularly light construction in terms of its weight, thereby enabling a reduction in fuel consumption by the motor vehicle which comprises the drive train device.
The fact that the component and the element which is cast into the component consist of different materials can negatively influence a seat of the cast-in element in the component in terms of tightness, in particular due to different thermal expansion coefficients, whereby a leakage may occur through the junction. Due to the seal unit which is included for the purpose of sealing the junction where the component and the cast-in element are connected by means of a positive-fit casting, it is possible to prevent a potential leakage through the junction. This can ensure tightness of the junction and therefore of the torque transmitting connection between the components, such that it is possible to reliably prevent a leakage in the drive train device. The drive train device can be especially economically produced in lightweight construction without reducing the quality of the drive train device,
The term “cast-in element” should be understood in particular to mean an element which can be connected with a positive fit to the cast component by means of a casting process, in particular a die casting process, of the cast component. The cast-in element advantageously has an annular shape, whereby the connection between the component and the cast-in element can be made more reliable. The term “partially cast into the component” should be understood in particular to mean that the cast-in component has at least one side which protrudes from the material of the component. The term “junction” is used particularly to mean a place where the component and the element which is cast into the component are positively connected to each other due to a casting of the component. Preferably, the material of the component which comprises the cast-in element, and the material of the cast-in element, are different in terms of a coefficient of thermal expansion. The term “sealing device” is particularly used to mean a unit which is intended to provide a sealing effect for sealing the junction, wherein the sealing effect can be provided by at least one sealing element, by a special arrangement of at least one component and/or element of the drive train device, by a special shaping of at least one component and/or element of the drive train device, by a special material of at least one component and/or element of the drive train device and/or by a special surrounding casting of the cast-in element. The term “included” should particularly be understood to mean specially designed, formed, furnished and/or arranged.
It is particularly advantageous if the component which comprises the cast-in element at least substantially consists of a material formed as a light metal, and the cast-in element at least substantially consists of a predominantly ferrous material, such that the weight of the drive train device can be reduced. The term “light metal” is particularly used to mean a metal and/or alloy with a density less than 5 g/cm3, such as, in particular, aluminum. The term “substantially” is particularly used to mean at least 60%, advantageously at least 80%, and particularly advantageously at least 90%.
It is further suggested that the drive train device comprises at least one further component which is included for transmitting the torque, and which at least partially encloses an inner space together with the other component, wherein the sealing device is included for the purpose of sealing the junction and the inner space against each other. It is possible in this way to prevent a leakage, in particular an oil leakage, from the inner space through the junction and into a surrounding area.
The further component consists advantageously at least substantially of a predominantly ferrous material. Preferably, the cast-in element is designed as a connecting element which is materially joined to the further component for the purpose of producing a. torque-transmitting connection between the components. The material joining makes it possible to dispense with a complex and costly method of connection, in particular screws, rivets and welding rivets, such that it is possible to reduce costs of the drive train device in lightweight construction. This allows at least two components of the drive train device to be connected to each other, wherein one of the components is formed as a light metal material, in a particularly cost-effective, and torque-transmitting, manner, such that a drive train device can be manufactured economically in lightweight construction. Preferably the cast-in element and the further component are welded and/or soldered to each other.
It is also suggested that the sealing device is included for the purpose of providing a sealing force, due to an at least partially elastic deformation and/or due to adhesion, to seal the junction, such that the junction can be particularly reliably sealed. The sealing device, which is included for the purpose of providing a sealing force, based on an at least partially elastic deformation, for sealing the junction, preferably has at least one at least partially elastic sealing element that provides its sealing effect, in particular following its at least partially elastic deformation. The at least partially elastic sealing element is advantageously designed as a gasket, as a sealing ring, or the like. Preferably, the at least partially elastic sealing element consists at least partly of rubber, natural rubber, polyethylene, polytetrafluoroethylene or the like. In principle, the at least partially elastic sealing element can also at least partly consist of metal, such as copper. It can also be contemplated in principle that the sealing device, which is included to provide the sealing force, based on the at least partially elastic deformation, to seal the junction, is designed as a single piece together with one of the components or the cast-in element. The sealing device, which is included for the purpose of providing a sealing force, based on adhesion, for sealing the junction, preferably has at least one adhesive sealing element Which provides its sealing effect particularly after it cures. The adhesive sealing element is advantageously designed as a silicone rubber, a silicone elastomer, a synthetic polymer or the like. Further, it can be contemplated in principle that the sealing device is realized by selective casting of the component at least in the area of the junction.
In particular, it is advantageous if the sealing device has at least one sealing element which is arranged between the two components in a manner providing a seal, such that a particularly high sealing force can be produced. The term “sealing element which is arranged between the two components in a manner providing a seal” is used to particularly mean a sealing element which contacts both components and seals the same.
Further, it is advantageous if the sealing device has at least one sealing element which is arranged between at least one of the components and the cast-in element in a manner providing a seal, such that the assembly of the two components can be simplified. The term “sealing element which is arranged between at least one of the components and the cast-in element in a manner providing a seal” is used to particularly mean a sealing element which contacts at least one of the components and the cast-in element, and seals the same.
Further, it is advantageous if at least one of the components has at least one sealing element receptacle which at least particularly receives a sealing element, such that the assembly of the sealing element can be simplified.
In order to arrange the sealing element in a sealing manner between the two components, in another embodiment according to the invention at least one of the components engages at least partially in the sealing element receptacle, such that the sealing element which is used for sealing the junction can be at least partially elastically deformed by the engaging component.
Furthermore, it is suggested that at least one of the components has a movement constraint for the sealing element, which is included for the purpose of at least impeding a movement of the sealing element in the sealing element receptacle, such that a secure seat of the sealing element can be produced. The movement constraint is advantageously designed as a groove in which the sealing element is arranged within the sealing element receptacle. Preferably, the movement constraint can also be formed by a roughened or textured surface in the sealing element receptacle. The term “roughened surface” is used to particularly mean a surface having a macroscopic roughness with an average roughness of 0.05 to 0.2 millimeters. The term “structured surface” is particularly used to mean a surface having a macroscopic roughness with an average roughness of 0.1 to 1.5 millimeters. Preferably, the textured surface has bumps and depressions visible to the naked eye, such as grooves, ridges, nubs or the like.
In one advantageous embodiment, the cast-in element is included for the purpose of at least partially forming the sealing device due to its shape, such that the junction can be sealed in a particularly compact manner which simplifies assembly. Preferably, a part of the cast-in element which is completely surrounded by the material of the cast component has a shape which is intended to form the sealing device, such that the junction can be sealed invisibly from the outside. Advantageously, the part of the cast-in element which is completely surrounded by the material of the cast component is shaped in such a manner that the cast component is shrink-fitted onto the cast-in element during or as a result of a cooling of the material of the cast component after the casting process. The term “cast component” is particularly used to mean the component into which the cast-in element is partially cast.
Further, it is advantageous if the cast-in element has at least one undercut which is surrounded by the material of the cast component, which is intended to at least partly form the sealing device. In this way, the part of the cast-in element which is completely surrounded by the material of the east component can be used to produce the sealing effect, such that there is no need for separate sealing elements.
It is particularly advantageous if at least one of the components at least partially forms a torque converter housing, such that a torque converter can be manufactured in lightweight construction in an economical manner. Due to the material connection of the cast-in element to the additional component, it is also possible to avoid a complicated adjustment of an axial clearance between components, wherein particularly during assembly of the torque converter housing it is possible to dispense with compensating elements which, for example, are necessary for a bolted connection. The term “torque converter housing” is particularly used to mean a housing which at least partially surrounds and/or receives at least one component of the torque converter.
It is particularly advantageous if one of the components forms an impeller and the other component at least partially forms an outer disk carrier, such that a cost-effective torque converter can be provided with a lock-up clutch in lightweight construction.
In addition, a manufacturing method for manufacturing a drive train device of a motor vehicle, in particular a drive train device according to the invention, is suggested, wherein a junction between a component included for the purpose of transmitting a torque, the same consisting of a first material, and at least one element which is partially cast into the component and is included for the purpose of transmitting the torque, the same made of a second material which is different from the first material, is sealed before another component included for the purpose of transmitting the torque is connected to the cast-in element.
Further advantages are found in the following description of the figures. Eight embodiments of the invention are shown in the figures. The figures, the figure description and the claims contain numerous features in combination. A person skilled in the art will also consider the features individually and combine them into additional, meaningful combinations.